


Nectar

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a world where rare people, called 'flowers,' excrete an addictive, saccharine nectar. It can come in the form of sweat and saliva but its most potent concentration is from a flower’s nipples and orgasmic release. The more aroused a flower is, the better the nectar.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from twitter thread.

For normal people in this world, a flower’s nectar tastes sweet and it gives them life. It’s a thousand times more addicting than cocaine. Sucking a flower’s nectar is an orgasmic, eyes rolling to the back of the head, experience. The viscous sweet goop lifts all their burdens and takes them to the edge of euphoria. Not only does consuming the nectar relieve their stress and give them strength, vitality, and energy, but it makes their blood boil with the need to feed and release into the sweet nectar.

Every morning, Taeil is woken up by the sensation of nectar rushing out of a nipple the younger’s gifted lips suck on. As reliable as the Sun is to rise, so too is Taeyong reliable to always awaken first and to always lay down between Taeil’s legs to start feasting on breakfast. Every morning, the hardest decision is which nipple he wants to suck on first. This morning, he picks pink left nub that he neglected last night. As soon as he flicks his tongue on the jelly, sweet, nearly transparent golden nectar bead. He closes his eyes and laps it greedily. His body doesn’t crave, it demands more.

Practiced lips vacuum seal over the bud and pump streams of nectar up through the peaks. Every drop of syrup that he gulps down his throat fills him with life, radiating his skin, engorging his muscles, and strengthening his bones. With more of the sticky nectar torrenting down his thirsty throat, Taeyong’s eyes roll all the way to the back of his head, his heart swells, and his throat growls a hungry moan that reverberates through the perfect pretty little body underneath him. The nectar instantly sweetens as Taeil’s conscious body begins to arouse. His left thumb rubs the aroused pink peak on Taeil’s neglected right tit. Compared to how the left one is now almost flat after laps of greedy abuse, the right is a plumpy A-cup. It's begging for him.

Left tit still secured in his hot needy mouth, Taeyong’s eyes open like a predator on hunt who just locked its eyes on its prey - said prey’s eyes flutter open like a new butterfly learning to flap its pretty wings. Taeyong waits until Taeil’s soft eyes meet his before sliding across Taeil’s chest to latch onto the pink bead of the right nipple. Taeil’s back arches and Taeyong hooks a thick arm under the open space to pull Taeil’s fresh supple tit deeper into his insatiable mouth. As if the sticky nectar wasn’t addicting enough, the moans Taeil’s pretty mouth sings put him under a spell. Taeyong flutters his own eyes close when he feel Taeil’s gentle fingers card through his hair.

“Taeyong…!” Taeil’s sleepy voice whines. The only thing sexier than Taeil’s sleepy morning voice was the high pitched squeal that resembled chants of ’Taeyong! Ah Taeyooongg!!’ whenever his thick cock buried itself inside the elder. Taeyong sucks even harder, flicking his tongue over and over the sweet jelly to draw out more nectar. Taeil gasps and his fingers curl around Taeyong’s blonde hair to push the younger’s skull into his tit - not that Taeyong would ever dare to pull out before it’s sucked dry.

Timing the switch from drinking to breathing is tough because it’s impossible to do both simultaneously. Often, the golden nectar fountaining out of Taeil is too precious to sacrifice. At this fork, he always chooses to drink his life’s worth of Taeil instead of breathing. So, a glob of Taeil’s barely-there-swell is vacuumed into Taeyong’s mouth where teethmarks are sure to show around the circumference of Taeil’s pec. A flattened tongue swipes over the nub and then curls back to repeat, each time the nipple squirts thick and delicious nectar. And then death itself appears; with a pointed tongue, Taeyong presses incessantly on Taeil’s nipple.

“Taeyyyy!” Toes curling, Taeil’s beautiful arch collapses to drop them both onto the bed with a bouncy thud that only pushes more of the tender flesh into Taeyong’s mouth. The sensation is overwhelmingly pleasurable! Taeil’s tugs on the blonde strands but Taeyong doesn’t budge. Instead, he flattens a heavy open hand over Taeil’s middle and pushes down to hold the smaller male still so that he can continue syphoning without interruption.

“Yongie!” he mewls, but it’s hard to speak when it feels like his own oxygen is being sucked out of him, leaving him breathless. His body betrays him and gives itself to the needs of his fiancé. Taeil throws his head back into the pillow and his chest rises to feed Taeyong. Taeil falls into a haze wherein he can do nothing but lay back and feel every mouth watering, heart pounding suction. Like 6 evenly spaced roads converging at the top of his nipple, he feels the streaming tickle of warm nectar sloshing through 6 veiny ducts. The tingly sensation was alike to soda bubbles that pop and fizz on touch…except it was so much stronger and all of it was concentrated on one point where Taeyong’s lips molded around.

Taeil sighs in bliss and smiles ear to ear, his body nearly convulsing from being juiced. One last time (at least for a few of hours), Taeyong’s full lips pucker around the whole right nub. With the obscene sound of a wet kiss, Taeyong’s lips finally detach from the now raisin like nipple. Coming off his own high, Taeil’s skin glows like gold under a summer’s Sun. Taeyong rests his chin on Taeil’s sternum and inhales large gulps to cool his burning lungs. He can feel Taeil’s heart thumping wildly below the paper thin skin on his chest.

Satisfied with his feeding, he surges up to capture Taeil’s small face in his hands in a heated kiss. Taeil’s saliva, although still warm and tasty, isn’t nearly as potent. But that’s okay because at least now he can taste Taeil with a clear mind. The younger speaks in between pecks to Taeil’s sweet lips, “morning hyung” then starts to pepper Taeil’s cheek with soft pecks. The elder blushes into the barrage of kisses as if he hasn't woken up to the same attack for the past 4 years. Taeil’s heart calms but the butterflies in his stomach flutter appreciatively under the affection of Taeyong. He never wants to wake up without Taeyong on top of him.

In an hour, they’d have to part to start their day. But for now, Taeyong, stomach full and heart content, curls his handsome face into the junction of Taeil’s neck and shoulder and kisses the warm skin there. Never one to waste sustenance, Taeyong’s wet pink tongue darts out like kitten licks to soak up the sheen of sweet nectar sweating out of Taeil’s neck. He nuzzles his nose into the golden neck and smiles to himself knowing that in a couple of more hours it’d be lunchtime.


	2. ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream of conscious writing. Literally no proof reading.

Driving into their gated neighborhood, their home is easy to spot under the cloak of midnight; it’s the only one with all the lights still on.

As Jungwoo pulls into the driveway, Taeyong’s lips curl up into a faint but knowing smile. Warmth radiates from his heart knowing that he was just moments away from finally pulling his scared little husband into the safety of his arms.

The superstar idol carefully rests his red-soled shoes at the front door and tiptoes up the marbled steps of their grand staircase to where the double doors of their master bedroom are predictably shut. He can tell just from the gap under the heavy oak doors that even the bedroom lights are all on – it’s strangely endearing that although Taeil can’t sleep alone with the lights turned off, he can sleep with a Sun’s worth of light in his face.

Taeyong holds his breath as he slowly twists the doorknob, pushing one of the weighty doors slightly open. When he peeks a head through, he doesn’t expect to be hit with a thick waft of sweet nectar that makes him go weak at the knees. The only thing holding him up is his tight grip around the door knob as his eyes zone in on the sight of his husband – who isn’t asleep but is on his knees, bent forward with his face in a pillow, his chest rising and falling to cadence of shallow panting as his small hand works a thin glass dildo in and out of his hole.

His brain goes dumb as it typically does whenever Taeil’s naked, but that doesn’t stop his feet from thinking for him as they instinctively and quietly walk him closer to their bed to watch Taeil pleasure himself. Without a drop of shame in sight, Taeyong’s stands flatfooted on weak legs behind Taeil, taking in the sheen of nectar glistening over the elder’s smooth back. His cock stirs awake inside his tight black pants, drooling already and envious to take place of the transparent shaft that lazily pulls up then sinks down Taeil’s tight pink hole. Hungry eyes follow the trail of gold, viscous nectar that leaks out of Taeil’s rim and snakes down like vines around the back of his supple thighs, each as equally sun-kissed and gold-toned as his oozy pleasure.

His muted labored breathing matches the frustrated breaths Taeil pants as his arms ache to reach and keep a staggered tempo behind himself to reach his finish. It seems like the orgasm he’s chasing is nowhere in sight. He feels bad for his pretty husband.

Gifting mercy on his sweet flower, Taeyong’s long fingers meet Taeil’s shorter ones on the stem of the glass cock. Either from jealousy or impatience to have Taeil wrap around _him_ , Taeyong yanks the whole glass dildo out and slips two fingers in before Taeil’s gape closes in on itself.

Taeil raises his head out of the pillow and drags a needy “Yessssss” through gritted teeth, he can taste his orgasm on the tip of his tongue. The elder groans and clenches around his husband’s long fingers – his husband, whose fingers are so familiar to him that he doesn’t even bother to turn around and check the man behind him. Even if they hadn’t touched in a week, his hole could never forget how deep those thick fingers could get or how full they make him feel. His ass certainly could never mistake the large hand kneading the supple flesh the exact way Taeyong does every time he’s afforded the chance.

Taeil feels the dip of the mattress behind him before he feels warm jeans press against his ass. Fuck if it doesn’t remind him of being on his knees and holding onto the headboard for dear life as Taeyong’s fat cock would try to stretch and shape his sensitive hole to the exact shape of his cock.

Just from the thought alone, a filthy clot of nectar oozes from his ass and he can feel Taeyong’s fingers shove the heavy goop back inside his hole. Taeil buries his embarrassed face into the pillow before he can hear Taeyong chuckle behind him.

“Already craving something bigger, huh?”

He can practically hear the smirk laced in the question. Still, Taeil refuses to answer his husband. Instead, on weak knees, Taeil rocks himself into the steady push and pull Taeyong’s fingers set inside him. His tight walls contract even stronger to try to pull those full fingers closer and deeper.

The notes of nectar in the air is now a ripe and heady jasmine.

With unabashed lust, the idol curls all five fingers on Taeil’s ass cheek and pulls the pillowy flesh apart to expose his husband’s leaking hole. His stomach does flips and his mouth goes dry with the need to wet itself on nectar – and it does precisely that. Taeyong tucks his face into the sweet entry and licks his tongue and sucks up with soft lips every ooze of nectar the escapes every time his two fingers drag in and out of the wet heat.

Taeil’s eyes roll to the back of his head when he feels a wet tongue lick around the sensitive skin of his rim. His small hands clench the pearl-white bedsheets, his heart hammers through his ribs, and his throat gutturals a whiney “Taeyyyyy” before he chokes on his own drool.

The curl of two fingers dragging along his walls has Taeil’s toes curling and his body going tense.

“More!” he mewls into the pillow.

Drunk on his husband’s sweet nectar, Taeyong lazily pulls away and licks his sticky lips clean. Keeping Taeil’s cheeks spread apart, he watches with depraved interest as his two fingers drag up through the velvety walls and slips back in with a third finger, scissoring him immediately because his hole is plenty stretched and slick with the need to house the cock it desperately wants buried in it.

Taeyong ignores the way his own cock aches in his pants and focuses on shoving and pulling his strong fingers with blistering speed into his precious husband’s needy and velvety hole.

Taeil can do nothing but let his jaw hang loose as his whole body gets rocked by the jackhammering of Taeyong’s fingers. It’s like he’s a shaking wet leaf caught inside an unforgiving storm. He feels about the same on the inside when the pads of Taeyong’s fingers graze over the spot that makes him sees fireworks behind his eyes. He pulls his legs together to indulge in the tight friction he so desperately craves, taking in everything Taeyong gives. The coils in his stomach are unbearably tight and so is his grip on Taeyong’s fingers.

Taeyong can tell the finish line is approaching because he rudely pulls his fingers out and unceremoniously flips Taeil onto his back. Hell would freeze over before he gives up watching the way his pretty husband’s face contorts when he climaxes.

Taeil lands with a bounce and plies his angry eyes open to violently protest the loss of fingers in his ass. He doesn’t get that chance though because two large hands clutch his knees and spread his legs apart. Taeyong shoves the three fingers back in like a satisfying plug to a leaky hole. It shuts up whatever Taeil was about to whine about because the elder flattens his lips together and arches his back to take more of Taeyong’s fingers inside him.

“Yong-ie!” he whines so beautifully for his husband.

Taeyong just hums in response, his free hand lightly thumbing the head of Taeil’s ripe cock.

Taeil squirms, his heavy, dazed eyes flutter open and he stares down between his legs to where there’s a painfully hard, thick outline of Taeyong’s cock bulging like an overstuffed sausage inside black jeans.

It’d be better if that overstuffed fat veiny meat was stuffing him though.

“Yesss” he decides to himself. Impatient after a week of being untouched, Taeil hurriedly sits up, causing all three of Taeyong’s long fingers to slip out of him. Taeil pouts for a second at the loss of the satisfying full-feeling he had inside him, but purposefully crawls on his knees to reach his soulmate at the foot of their massive bed. His dainty hands work quickly to unbutton and unzip Taeyong’s tight pants. Above him, Taeyong sucks his long fingers clean of the sticky nectar and moans as the taste of jasmine and honey fill his senses.

Taeyong’s warm and leaking member springs into his face when Taeil pulls down the black Balenciaga briefs. He catches the veiny cock in his hand and salivates at how heavy it feels and how it pulses in his grip. He wants it right now. He needs it right now. Taeil swipes a wet tongue over his chapped bottom lip and dives mouth first to encase Taeyong’s red cock-head inside his mouth, sucking the precum into his mouth and swallowing the salty beads. His eyes roll to the back of his head as his lips mold around the fat mushroom, his tongue curving on the underside then swiping up to the slit like a lollipop. Taeil hums appreciatively around the familiar weight and taste filling all the space in his mouth.

Taeyong moans above him, the vibrations of which he feels in his mouth. Also untouched for a week (though, often beating his meat in the hotel shower to the hallucination of Taeil sucking him off), Taeyong suddenly and embarrassingly feels his finish approaching. Never one to give up his upper hand, strong fingers knit through Taeil’s hair and grips his black locks to control how much cock Taeil’s mouth gets. He gives just half his cock to Taeil, who furrows his eyebrows with displeasure.

The strong fingers from the other hand reach behind him and slip in three fingers all at once, pumping to the same speed that brought stars to Taeil’s eyes earlier.

Taeil chokes on Taeyong’s cock when the coils in his stomach tighten once more and his body stiffens. Taeil clenches, his orgasm a breath away. Taeyong rolls his hips and puts more of his cock into Taeil’s hot mouth, savoring the sensation of wet and tight heat enveloping his throbbing cock. When Taeil’s pretty nose touches the center of his pelvis, Taeil swallows the cock hole, encasing it in his tight throat.

Taeyong groans, trembles, holds Taeil’s head right there and pumps his three fingers harder into Taeil’s squelching tight ass.

With his husband’s three long and thick fingers prodding him and a fat cock in his mouth, Taeil bears the unbearable pleasure for a second longer before tightening impossibly and releasing his orgasm, his whole body overcome with blissful tremors.

Taeyong knows Taeil’s too sensitive, but he keeps pumping into the ungiving tight heat. His hand grips the black locks painfully and shoves his cock impossibly deeper into Taeil’s throat, unloading a week’s worth of sticky thick cum.

Taeil swallows all of it and licks the cock-heat clean, not wasting a drop of the cum he’s been deprived of.

With a satisfied and tired smile on his face, Taeil finally falls backwards onto their pillows.

Taeyong walks on his knees closer to his husband and curls his fingers over Taeil’s stomach to scoop up the orgasmic nectar he shot over himself. While Taeil sinks his tired and heavy jelly body into the welcoming mattress, Taeyong sucks his own fingers clean of Taeil’s nectar. He spreads Taeil’s weak legs once more and lays down chest to chest on top of his precious flower.

They finally kiss after a week -- if kissing is defined at Taeyong trying to eat Taeil's lips. He rests his head on Taeil’s neck, “be honest, how many times did you fuck yourself while I was away?”

“Just tonight,” Taeil drawls. His jaw is far too loose to speak properly.

“You couldn’t go another day without something up your ass?”

Taeil hums tiredly. “I thought you were supposed to come tomorrow?”

Taeyong points at a clock even though he knows Taeil’s eyes are closed, “it _is_ tomorrow.”

A beat passes and he isn’t sure if Taeil even heard him. The smaller male’s breathing is even, leading him to believe the elder is asleep. Taeyong goes lax in the warm embrace, pulling the blanket over them and reaching to the night stand to turn the lights off on their remote.

He himself is on the cusp of falling into the waiting arms of slumber when Taeil sleepily whispers, “Yong-ie?”

“Hmm?”

“Won’t you pollinate me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT JUST GOT WEIRD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, totally unedited, stream of consciousness writing.

They couldn’t be more different, Taeil thinks as he carefully opens the door to their bedroom. The whole house is sunk in darkness like whoever lives inside is dead to the world. Taeyong even looks dead – he’s entirely motionless and as pale as their pearl white bedsheets. He sort of resembles a haunting ghost in the pitch black darkness of their bedroom.

Seeing such a pity scene, guilt gnaws at him for worrying the younger. Taeil’s heart aches to crawl into his husband’s embrace and pepper him with apologetic kisses until color comes back to his handsome face. But he knows he’d be as good as gone if he prematurely gets into bed. He knows he won’t find the strength to leave. And Taeyong certainty wouldn’t let him leave. Not until they’re full of each other.

So, he instead finds the strength to tear his attention away from his sleeping husband. Quietly tip toeing into their bathroom, Taeil promptly drops his clothes and steps under the warm shower. He lathers a scent enhancer and rubs it everywhere to wash away the nose-hair singeing alcohol scent of the hospital. When the soapy luffa gets to his stomach, he frowns at seeing how thin he’s become. He feels even worse knowing he won’t be round for another couple of months.

Shelving that depressing thought, and only after he’s satisfied that he smells more like himself than of a ward, Taeil hastily dries himself off. Truthfully, he could use some more drying off by the way his damp hair clumps up when he races to the bed. But he absolutely cannot be apart from his love for a second longer. He peels some duvets and crawls under them to snuggle his sleeping husband.

The first thing he notices is how thin Taeyong, too, has become in just two days. The younger’s cheeks are sunken and when he lays flat on their bed he’s indistinguishable from the fluff of their duvet. He’d think the younger was actually dead if it weren’t for the subtle rise and fall of his chest. A sad pout takes over his face because he’s not sure if Taeyong lied in his promise to drink convenience store bottles of nectar, or, if synthetic nectar just doesn’t work on him anymore. He’d like to think it’s the latter. But if it’s the latter then that means Taeyong hasn’t fed in two days and that shrivels his heart even more.

Taeil combs gentle fingers through Taeyong’s oily unwashed hair, kissing the top of his crown with an apology. He plants a second kiss to promise he’d never be that stubborn again.

The sleepy man reacts immediately, his head instinctively follows the curve of the little hand combing it.

Feeling encouraged, Taeil carefully swings one leg over the younger’s hip to straddle his partner. His trained eyes watch Taeyong’s eyes flutter open.

“Yong-ie…” Taeil leans down plant a light kiss to a sunken cheek.

Taeyong stubbornly blinks in spite of his heavy eyes demanding more rest. “Taeil?” he croaks with a dry throat.

Taeil leans down again to answer with a kiss. Taeyong’s lips are dry and cold but the reaction is instant in the way he can feel the younger go lax with relief. They both sink farther into the mattress.

Too starved and too drained of life, Taeyong happily grants Taeil’s sweet tongue entry into his waiting mouth. There’s only a trace of nectar on Taeil’s tongue but it’s better than nothing. Hungry to taste more, large hands find themselves naturally snaking up his husband’s honey thighs to arrive at the supple mounds of ass. Taeyong shamelessly groans into the kiss when he fists two handfuls of Moon cake and pulls the two cheeks apart.

Never parting from the younger’s lips, Taeil grinds his soft ass down on the rapidly rising and hardening cock it’s mounted on and earns himself a glutaral moan.

“Il-ie…” Taeyong pants in between kneading fists of voluptuous ass. God he missed this ass.

Happy that a bit of color has flushed through Taeyong’s face, Taeil trails butterfly kisses to a sharp jaw, then down the valley of his husband’s bare chest. Each kiss wins him the prize of a shuddered breath. And each time Taeyong moans, Taeil feels his veins swell heavy with thick and sweetened nectar – just the kind his starving husband needs.

On a mission to sweeten himself with arousal, Taeil wastes no time pulling down Taeyong’s shorts to free the aching cock demanding his attention. Drool pools in his mouth when he feels how heavy and hot the cock is in his grip. Fuck, this part of Taeyong definitely hasn’t thinned out. And the veins. The veins look so beautiful and so strong vining around the thick shaft. He couldn’t wait to taste every groove of those veins on his tongue.

Taeil’s eyes lock with Taeyong’s hooded ones. Blown pupils are the only things Taeil sees before Taeyong throws his head back at feeling a wet heat envelop the bulbous tip of his needy cock. Taeil molds his lips around the underside and _sucks_ the beads of precum into his mouth. He moans at the salty taste and watches Taeyong’s veiny hands frantically clutch their bedsheets to ground himself from the overwhelming pleasure of a wet tongue swiping over and over on the slit to greedily lick up more of Taeyong’s arousal.

Taeyong doesn’t mean to buck his hips but Taeil takes it in stride. He takes more of the thick shaft into his hot mouth. Every time he bobs his head, up then down, he takes more and more of Taeyong into him. The elder rolls his eyes to the back of his head, appreciating the way it throbs and pulses in his mouth. If it’s possible, it grows thicker, taking up more space in his hollowed mouth. He moans when he feels the rise of rock-hard veins brush against his lips. He drops his mouth down the whole length of Taeyong’s hard cock until the tip hits the back of his throat. Then he swallows.

Taeyong frantically sits up with strength he didn’t know he had. He heaves for air because fuck it takes his breath away. Strong fingers grip damp hair to hold Taeil **_right_** **_there_**. The anemic younger grits his teeth and bucks up into the constricting, tight, wet velvety walls of his husband’s throat. He’s hot all over with warmth he hasn’t felt in days. Coils tightening heavily in his stomach, he can taste his release on the tip of his tongue.

Embracing the powerful thrusts, Taeil wires his eyes close and hollows his cheeks to tighten around the muscled shaft. Small hands cup Taeyong’s balls, squeezing the sack to the same tightness of his throat. He moans again because the cock feels so heavy and so solid sliding in and out of his throat with the splashing wet sounds of cock plunging into a wet hole.

The moan ignites Taeyong. He grabs his pretty husband’s head and pulls on it until his whole cock disappears between swollen lips. Pearl white teeth sink into the flesh of his bottom lip as his whole body shudders to empty thick ropes of cum into Taeil’s throat. He rides out his high in shallow thrusts to spurt more ropes of cum. He does this until his limp cock hurts from Taeil’s too tight of a throat. When he pulls out, there isn’t a drop of cum on his cock. All of it is greedily swallowed by the bob of Taeil’s Adam’s apple.

He’d be impressed if he weren’t entirely spent. Taeyong falls backward and lands with a thud on their pillows. The air is cold catching on his sweat sheened chest – which Taeil doesn’t seem to mind as he crawls up the same chest to kiss Taeyong again.

This time, the taste of nectar is strong on Taeil’s tongue and dizzying. His stomach rumbles.

Without much thought beyond his carnal needs, Taeyong rolls them over and unceremoniously rips away the offending pajama shorts. Why the elder insisted on wearing clothes to bed, while fully aware they’d be discarded immediately, is beyond him.

But Taeil gaps anyway like he’s surprised he’s suddenly butt naked. As if he didn’t see this coming. As if this doesn’t happen every night.

Taeyong entertains his cute husband anyway, stroking Taeil’s already hard cock in a vice grip. He dives his full and warm lips to the head where there are beads of nectar. He hums at the taste of the sticky sweet on his tongues. He can feel the cock warming and ripening with every lick, suck, and stroke. Every bead oozing from the slit gets sweeter and sweeter too. The flick of his wrist quickens and Taeil thrashes on the bed.

“Taeyyyyy” he mewls, his hand searching for something to hold. He chokes on his moans. The elder wires his eyes shut and he brings his thighs together to keep Taeyong’s head bobbing on his cock. “Taey!” He begs.

Taeyong sucks earnestly on the ripe cock head and adds a moan to send the tingles of pleasure up the taut cock.

Taeil’s small body goes rigid, and his cock finally spurts the sweetest nectar.

Taeyong vacuums his lips around the head to greedily drink every drop of sustenance. He squeezes and strokes the shaft to earn every drop his pretty flower can give him. It’s only when Taeil withers from oversensitivity that he finally pulls away from soft cock.

There’s a smile on his face when gulps down the viscous nectar. He closes his eyes to savor the taste and the buzz of life teaming inside his veins. He feels alive for the first time in days.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Taeil’s arms open waiting for him.

He takes the invitation to lean down and nestle his face into his husband’s warm neck. He smells like home.

Taeyong reaches behind him to pull the duvet up to cover the both of them because he won’t allow his precious flower to succumb to the harsh cold. Not again.

“Taeil-ah,” he slurs drunk on nectar.

Taeil hums sleepily.

“It’ll be spring soon.”

In a month, in fact.

“I’m going to fill you with my seeds until you’re round.”

Sleep wisps spellbindingly between them so Taeil’s not sure he hears right.

“Round,” he slurs again. “Full of me and my babies.”

And in case words couldn’t paint the picture clear enough, Taeyong’s large hand cradles his husband’s lower stomach where he plans to grow their family.

On the dawn of the coming spring and every spring after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: taeil flower got frost bite from being outside for too long during the winter. He got treated at a hospital for 2 days. Taeyong understandingly grew sick and worried without his flower.


End file.
